psifandomcom-20200214-history
Occult Abilities
Occult in Latin means 'Knowledge of the hidden' but is referred to in English as knowledge of the paranormal. The occult is in the practices of Satanism, Spiritulism, Wicca, New Age, Voodoo/Voudou and Paganism. The abilities and practices used in the occult are: *Divination *Spells *Rituals *Mediumship *Symbolic work *Demonology Some religions ban certain things that could be considered occult, for example Christianity forbids being a witch (thou shall not suffer a witch to live) and also talking to the dead. However, as the Three Wise Men were considered to do magic (hence the term Magi, plural of Magus, another term for a Mage or Wizard) it is clear that each case must be considered separately. Divination Divination is the practice of using tools to help with psychic abilities. These tools are most famously known for being used in contacting the dead, spirits but also predicting the future. This practice uses many tools these are: *Pendulums *Tarot Cards *Oracle Cards *Ouijia Boards *Runes *Crystals *Scrying *Dowsing Sticks *I Ching *Wands Divination is very dangerous and can lead to possession and even death. It is not recomended to be done for fun or in a joking sorta way. Spirits don't like to be made fun of. The future changes a lot so that must be put into mind when practicing divination. Spells and Rituals These are what are labeled as witchcraft. Each are working with deities and the elements to create a desired result for what they wish to happen. The language does not matter as generally its the intent which does. Spells are used in rituals. It is called a ritual when other things come in to the spell, like a altar or a sacrifice. Every religion uses rituals and uses them in different ways. Necromancy This crosses over alot with divination but necromancy is the ability to work with the dead and just the dead. Most people will say this ability is evil but in real life it is not. Controlling the dead is very hard and only the strongest necromancer can do it. Necromancy also includes communication with the dead. This part is extremely dangerous and must be done with extreme caution. Mediumship Mediumship is spirit communication. It was very popular around the period in which the two world wars took place as people found a need to contact those whom which they had lost. People used to fake it, this leads to how the practice got its bad name. There are many mediums but unfortunately most are fakes. Symbols Symbols are power. A symbol can attract something. Symbols also show things which cant be described in words or phrases. Divination has alot of symbol work in it which can take years to decipher. Occult symbols are very popular in (atheistic and theistic) Satanism, which the Satanist will literally paste them everywhere. Demonology This is probably the seemingly darkest occult practice. Demonology means working and studying biblical and Hebrew demons such as Lilith who is also a pagan deity, and a lot of other demons tend to be too. In demonology many books were written most have artwork which is grotesque and disgusting. As the name sufficiently indicates, demonology is the science or doctrine concerning demons. Both in its form and in its meaning it has an obvious analogy with theology, which is the science or doctrine about God. And with reference to the many false and dangerous forms of this demonic science we may fitly adapt the well-known words of Albertus Magnus on the subject of theology and say of demonology, A daemonibus docetur, de daemonibus docet, et ad daemones ducit ("It is taught by the demons, it teaches about the demons, and it leads to the demons"). For very much of the literature that comes under this head of demonology is tainted with errors that may well owe their origin to the father of falsehood, and much of it again, especially those portions which have a practical purpose (what may be called the ascetical and mystical demonology) is designed to lead men to give themselves to the service of Satan. In other words, you don't need to assume demons are evil. Daemonology is an ability used by demons as well as a form of magic. It is verbal incantation making words into spells by force of will alone. It cannot be taught but can be learned. I recommend reading books on the topic if you are interested. Category:Magic Category:All Abilities